A Reunion Capture
by Violet S. Rose
Summary: SORRYYY ! HOPEFULLYYY, last authors note before another chapter ! So sorry, but read the authors note, it explains everything.
1. Chapter 1: No Way Out For One

Hey this is my first story on Fanfiction and i hope it comes out good because i have thought of sooo many different stories that i could write, but hopefully i can think them through and get them out to you guys. well enjoy !

Setting: this story takes place during book 11: The Grim Grotto. What if Violet was captured on Olaf's submarine, and Sunny and Klaus couldnt do anything about it and were back on the Quequeg. And shortly after, they are re-united with all 3 of the Quagmire triplets, because when Quigley floated away, he went downstream and found Kit, who took him with her to Hector, Isadora, and Duncan and they landed and met up with the Baudelaire's. So its a big happy reunion. Except for of course breaking the news that Violet is captured, and they must do something to find her. This is hopefully to be in later chapters V/Q and K/I.

This is totally my own continuation thing following the scene from book 11 in Olaf's submarine that i quickley thought of to maybe get a little start at this.

So now that i've described how this story is mostly going to go from here, and may i say that there is going to be much more good stuff inbetween, lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer: i dont own anything/characters/settings/objects except for my made up continuation of the story.

**Chapter 1: No Way Out for One.**

" VIOLET! " Screamed Klaus as he and his infant sister Sunny were dragged away from their captured sister, Violet. " Let me go ! " he squealed, talking to the hook-handed man and other scary associates of Count Olaf, as they dragged him and Sunny further and further away from Violet. Within a matter of seconds, Klaus and Sunny were shoved and locked back into their submarine [ which was still locked inside of Olaf's much larger submarine with the hook-handed man, also known as Fernald.

They could hear Olaf chuckling as their door slammed. The last thing they saw as they looked out the window was Violet's terrified face as she tried to fight Olaf off. But it wouldnt work. He held her tight, and he wasnt going to let go. Because he really only needed one orphan to get the fortune with. So Fernald would take care of the other two brats, and he would get to keep the prettiest one. As Olaf thought these things through to himself, he remembered something. He still had a misson to do.

So he grabbed Violet, swooped her off of her feet, and carried her to a dungeon in the back of the submarine. Violet pounded on him with her fists as hard as she could, and kicked her feet as hard as she could, but she couldnt stop him. Before she knew it, she was thrown into a dirty, filthy cell, all alone. As she wiped the tears from her eyes, Olaf smirked.

" There is no need to be sad my love, " he said.

" Your brother and sister will be just fine with my associate, and you get to stay here with me and do whatever i ask of you. "

Violet shivered and stayed silent.

" I've got to be going now, so i can go and fufill my plans to exterminate the entire V.F.D. You, you will stay here and be a good little girl until I come back for you. Oh, and dont even try to escape this time, because there will be severe consequences. Are we clear ? " Olaf commanded.

Violet remained silent. She wasn't going to obey right away at least.

" I said, are we clear ? "

Violet figured it would be best not to anger him. She would just be getting herself into more trouble.

" Yes, " she reluctantly stated.

" Good, " Olaf said with a fake smile and a fierce glow in his eyes.

He walked a few steps over, and bent down to Violets level on the ground. He stuck one spidery hand out and held her face in his, and felt her shake.

" Im so glad that you could be here on this adventure with me and my troop. "

He put his hand on her hair and stroked it, mockingly, before departing with a creepy aura about him.

Violet just sat there, not even moving, for a while before she got up and sat on the bench, and leaned the rest of her up against the wall, and sighing deeply.

She began to sob, and started to cry once again. She pulled her knees into her chest, trying to comfort herself as she heard the last of Olaf's heavy footsteps.

She didn't think her tears would end anytime soon.

Okay, so there is one chapter ! Sorry its kinda short, but i wanted to end in here and see if i can get any reply, to see if you guys want more,and i thought the whole intro thingy was pretty long too. And i sure hope you want me to write more, because i would be happy to. Oh, and dont worry, the Quagmires are coming very very soon. And i think there will be a little twist to the reunion. im thinking up plans as i type this, and i'm gonna make a new chapter with what Klaus and Sunny are doing, and then again back to Violet. Then the Quagmires will most likely show up in around the 3rd chapter, just so i can get started on the Baudelaire's and their journey to the Quagmires, Kit, and Hector.

Well i really hope you liked it !

Please reply !

**xoxo - s. rose.**


	2. Chapter 2: I Wonder

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time, but I have some lame excuses for that, I got grounded from the computer for a little bit, writers block, no inspiration, and forgetfulness. hahah. Very lame I know. But im gonan try super harder to do these chapters little at a time to see if that helps me get anything out. I've gotten some small ideas of where I want this story to go, and I think it will be rough around the middle and beginning but very smooth and nice at the end. Well, hopefully. And a big thanks to all the reviewers, I took all the criticism and fixed it all. I think. lol.** **Im gonna try to write this the best way I can think of to get it out to you guys in a good way, so here it is. :Also, this chapter might be a bit rushed, but I really want to get this stuff started. So I think its going to be a long and sort of rushed chapter, but not too rushed I hope. :/ sorryyyyy.I also added a bit of mystery and uncertainty in this chapter. ; UPDATED AGAIN !**

Secondhand serenade: Omgsh, thanx ! ha okay heres the update and quiglet will deffinetely come up soon, but violet will still be kidnapped in the next one of course but ive got a surprising twist and stuff coming up and quiglet will be talked about ! fluff ! trust me, it will be cute. heres the update of klaus and sunny, and sorry its boring. i dont really like it, but you have to see what their up too and all. lol thanx so much! ill make more! **I JUST READ YOUR COMMENT and thanx. lol i fixed most of the errors i think, but yeah i only do that because thats the way i type on AIM and i cant get out of the swing of it, but i proofread and its just hard to notice sometimes. and yeah i know, its extremely short but was 2 pages long on wordperfect, and yeah i didnt like this chapter. but it was the boring little details to fill in the story and see things from sunny's point of view. any little ideas i could use for violet's part? i dont know if i should take it too far and move the rating up, in her case or just leave it as it is and whatever. i mean i have ideas both ways but im just not sure. so any ideas? and thanx a bunch. QUIGLET SOON ! im making the next chapter right now, it might be up tommarrow or deffinetely saturday because i dont know if it will be finished by tommarrow because of a book report i have to do and i have gymnastics for 4 and a half hours ! ha so ill update as soon as possible. **

This is telling what is happening to Klaus and Sunny.

**Chapter 2: I Wonder...**

During the time when Violet was having her creepy encounter with Count Olaf, Klaus and Sunny were being rudely shoved into their much smaller submarine, by Fernald a.k.a the Hook-handed Man, and another one of Olaf's large and scary partners-in-crime.

"Why do you do this, " Klaus said. "Why do you have to do absolutely everything Count Olaf orders you to do!? He's a horrible person!"

Fernald, the Hook-Handed-Man, replied with a bratty, "He's a more powerful man than you'll ever be, you know-it-all bookworm."

Klaus just stood there, partly glaring out of pure annoyance.

"I don't believe you two brats," Fernald said, gesturing to Klaus and Sunny, "Have had the pleasure to meet Anthony, another one of Olaf's cohorts."

Anthony stayed silent, but smiled sinisterly and scowled.

Klaus simply didn't know where to go from here, he didn't know what would happen to his older sister. But Fernald answered at least one of those question for him.

"From here," explained Fernald, "You two will do work for us, cleaning, cooking, and steering us out of this submarine, and wherever else we want to go. And if you do that, maybe we'll go easy on you," he concluded with a sly grin.

Klaus and Sunny just silently agreed, with sad looks in their eyes, and frowns on their faces.

"Get to work!" Fernald commanded.

Anthony maliciously laughed.

And they got to work. Scared of what would happen if they didn't, and simply because they felt there was nothing better they could do.

Sunny cooked for all 4 of them, while Klaus got to work cleaning and organized the pretty much trashed submarine. Fernald and Anthony just sat there laughing and planning horrible schemes, along with doing and saying whatever they pleased.

As Sunny and Klaus did their work, too lost in their thoughts to communicate, they thought about who Olaf and his associates would keep alive. Either Violet, or one of them. As Klaus thought of these things, he decided to walk into the kitchen to see how Sunny was doing, and to re-assure her that everything would be okay.

Fernald then demanded that Klaus start steering them out of Olaf's submarine, and into the Unknown Ocean.

Klaus did as he told with help and direction from Sunny as she let him know which ways to turn.

In a matter of minutes they were out into the water.

Fernald got up and set a course for wherever he wanted to go. Klaus and sunny were ordered to go back to work. And sure, Klaus and Sunny had thought of opening the door to the submarine and attempting to rescue Violet, but what were the odds? Fernald and Anthony were both much bigger than they were, and they were sitting right in front of the entrance and exit to the submarine. Plus, even if they did get out, they would have to make it past Olaf and whoever else could be lurking around his submarine. There was just no use to even try.

The day wore on and on, and the work they did piled higher and higher. Finally, it was dark out, and Fernald and Anthony told them to get ready their hammock beds for the night.

Klaus put them up, and Sunny watched him and they whispered to each other.

"Yeeka," Sunny said, which meant something like; "What do you think is happening to Violet?"

Klaus understood immediately and replied, "I don't know Sunny, but I hope it's not too bad."

Meanwhile, far off in Count Olaf's submarine, we travel back to Violet and what she was doing while Klaus and Sunny were busy cleaning. And wow, was she in for a regretted surprise.

**A/N: hehehehehe. cliffie. and first ever !!! this chapter is longer than my other one, but still not close to as long as I would like it. I've been getting some inspiration and ideas but for some reason I cant type them out. so sorry for the long wait. school sucks. more to come !!!! 3333**


	3. Chapter 3: She Wants To Go Home

**A/N: Grrrr... I was using the dictionary on my WordPerfect and it shut down, when my story wasn't saved. So I don't really remember and of the things I said in here, the first time around. Just that I will try to update as much as possible because I myself know how much it sucks when your favorite author of a story you like doesn't update. Also that I will make the chapters as long as they can get so far. Rating might go up. Not 100 sure yet. Any comments on that please? And well... I will update more when I get more time, I promise. Wow, I had more in here before. :O**

**P.S. shorter chapters means more of them. :)** LONGEST CHAPTER YET, AND THEY WILL BE GETTING LONGER BY THE CHAPTER !

Secondhand Serenade: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU ! I really hope you like it !

ALL QUIGLET FLUFFY STUFF DEDICATED TO SECONDHAND SERENADE!!!!!

**A HUGE THANKS TO ALL MY HELPFUL AND CRITICAL REVIEWERS! ANY IDEAS ARE EXTREMELY WARMLY WELCOMED!**

NEXT CHAPTER: MOST LIKELY 5 NEW CHARACTERS ! YAYYYYY !

This chapter has implied Quiglet and thoughts about it like that but I cant tell you anymore, without giving it away so you'll just have to read and find out for yourself! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: She Wants To Go Home**

_Violet_ began to calm down after being locked in solitude for around an hour and a half. She could hear Count Olaf and his troupe laughing and gawking over things in the room next door to hers. She heard her name and a few sexist and disgusting comments about her quite a few times from the old men, and she began to get very worried. But, her body really wouldn't let her cry anymore. She missed Sunny and Klaus so much and it had hardly been a day, but it seemed to Violet, that months had passed between the last time she had seen her beloved siblings. But, little did she know that the worst was yet to come.

"VIOLET!" Count Olaf hollered. "GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW LITTLE GIRL!"

Members of his troupe laughed hysterically, as if she were a clown instead of a mistreated and lonely orphan.

Violet just whispered softly to herself, "The door is locked."

Then, very suddenly. she heard glass breaking and chairs sliding. She hurriedly scrambled up off the floor and over to the tiny bench in the corner of her cell.

Count Olaf stormed into the room, with a heavy, dark presence about him. By the way he was staggering as he walked, it was completely obvious just how drunk he really was. That was when Violet began get very, very worried.

Count Olaf just flung his hand into the cell door expecting it to open. Violet sat there, half stunned. It took him around 4-5 minutes to find the key, as he stood there mumbling to himself.

Once he finally got the door open, he sauntered crazily to the bench. He grabbed Violet by the wrists extremely violently, and shook her from her thoughts. He half-dragged her to the dining room next door, as he yelled crude and perverted things to her. But she was in too much shock to listen at all, so everything just seemed like a big blur to her. Before she knew it, she was being picked up off the ground, and thrown onto the dining room table, on top of silverware, plates and glasses. She slid across the wood near the middle of the table.

She felt a fork, stabbing her in the back. She felt some broken glass under her neck and shoulders. She felt drinks pouring underneath her. But most of all, she felt completely and utterly defeated.

Count Olaf and his drunken troupe laughed and pointed. Violet sat up and tried to scoot herself back to the edge, and wincing at as her tough wounds stung her skin. But once again, she was lifted, this time off the edge of the table and thrown on top of a chair. But, unfortunately she leaned back on the back of the chair, and fell to the ground. She now had little bleeding cuts on her, and she started sobbing and then broke down crying.

She pulled herself up off the ground and onto a nearby chair, she wiped a few tears from her eyes and tried to stay quiet. She feared any outburst would only cause more trouble.

Count Olaf and his troupe almost fell off their chairs laughing so hard.

Violet had an extreme emptiness inside. She was so horrified, she hadn't the slightest idea of what to do. But Olaf sure did.

He grabbed her by the waist and wrist once again, and pulled her off the chair, and sickly told her into her ear, in a creepy soft voice, to walk around the table.

Violet did what she was told, fearing something worse if she refused. She began slowly and sadly walking around the table, not really knowing what Olaf wanted of this. The men around the table began to shout more comments and Violet just kept her head down. The two white-faced women smirked, and whispered to each other pulling and playing with her hair as she walked by. Violet felt like a little doll on display. Then one man, a man Violet had never seen before put his hands on her lower waist and pulled her on to his lap. She sat there turning away, and looking down, trying to hide her sadness. He looked her in the eyes, wrapping his hand around her waist and using his other hand to turn her head towards his.

"You're such a lovely girl, and im extremely glad that you came to join us. I can't wait to spend more private time with you, to get to know you better. I bet you're a smart, andyou seem so _fun_ to be around." He whispered these scary thoughts powerfully into her ear, as she trembled and shook lightly. He told her she could get up, and she gloomily obeyed. She continued strutting around the remainder of the table and back to her spot near Olaf. She continued shivering as they all laughed for the final time.

Olaf told her to take an empty seat at the table. The men stared at her and she sat in between the two white faced women as they played with her hair and explained how she was the doll they never had. Her face was completely cast downward the entire time.

"My associates have briefly talked to me about the other two Baudelaire brats, and assured me that they are being put to work." He exclaimed with a wink at Violet. She expected that they weren't as bad off as her, but she was thankful for that. The last thing she wanted was for her siblings to be as badly hurt as she was.

This last and final statement of Olaf's, made Violet wimper and shriek with utter fear.

"We will meet up with them eventually and decide wether or not to kill them."

And that, there was enough to make Violet shake uncontrollably, and ball her eyes out. And that caused the troupe to laugh horridly at the young girl. She dreaded that fateful day when their submarines would have to meet, and she would have no choice as to maybe not see her siblings ever again.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N: Omgshh you guys. So So sorry. I'm not updating now, as you can see from the authors note. The Chapter is in progress but, I need some help from the reviewers. Im also sick and things are not going perfect in my life. Along with being caught up in auditions for a musical and play, gymnastics and school. But, I know what is going to happen In this chapter, and im pretty sure I have a direction of where it wants to go, but I need help!!!**

**Do you want this story to be fast, like rushed into things and such? I've got some direction from my own thoughts, I just don't want this story to be disappointing to anyone. Well okay, that's it. I will write the [ hopefully long beginning to** **this chapter, than read the reviews and see how you the reviewers want me to go with it.** **But over here where I live, we have this friday,saturday,sunday,monday and Tuesday off so I will defffff. be updating on those days, but the next chapter will go slow in progress over the week and will start tonight, but school takes up wayyyy too much time. Along with boyfriends and you know, everything else. So starting it tonight, and it might be up maybe Wednesday? If its not up over the week then deff. up on friday/Saturday. Im hoping to write maybe 3 chapters over the long break. Or at least two. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers who stay dedicated to my story even though im probably the worst up-dater ever. SOOOO... next chapter up as soon as possible, and PLEASEE PEOPLE OUT THERE, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !** **thanksss !!! PLEASE tell me ANY advice that you have AT ALL for this story. ESPECIALLY in if you care if its rushed or anything like that. I've been thinking and I've got a very good idea !!!! Please ! R&R !**

**Ill be waiting to read the responses !!!!!!**

BYEEE !!!

P.S.: is The Mysterious Misleader Geek, the same person as Secondhand Serenade ????!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: The Crash

**A/N: Very sorry for the delay people. Also before I forget, I know I may have extremely horrible grammar in the authors notes, but that is because I want to get the chapter out and I feel its not important to pay attention to all the little details in the authors notes because everyone knows what you're saying anyways. so that's probably the way its going to stay. Also, sorry to the reviewers who wanted this, but I absolutely loathe Klaus/Fiona love. [bleccccccc haha sorry. Well... anywho thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed, and if you read and didn't review, please do! I need all the suggestions and help I can get. Also, I regret to say that I won't be updating any time but weekends. :[ And that's hard enough as it is. Im just too busy these days! Haha. Well, thanks for sticking with the story, and without further delay, here it is!!!**

**Chapter 4: The Crash**

"Hurry up you filthy adolescents!" Screamed Fernald, with Anthony chuckling loudly in the background.

Klaus hurriedly hung up the final strings of the hammock, and stood back.

Fernald and Anthony came barging in, apparently drunk, pushed the kids farther out of the way and jumped on the hammocks.

Sadly, in Anthony's case, he was a more heavy-set man, and the hammock collapsed under pressure.

Even more sadly for Klaus, he got the blame.

"You moron!" Fernald shouted. "Can't you do anything right?!" He spat the words into Klaus' face. He shoved Klaus into the wall and helped Anthony up.

Anthony then took Sunny and put her harshly on top of the table and kicked Klaus in the shin, causing him to fall. Sunny cried as Klaus fell.

"You will sleep here tonight orphans, so we can keep an eye on you," Anthony instructed. "And may I add, I am a very, very light sleeper," he said with a final wink and a wave of his hand.

Sunny crawled over to the seats of the table and held Klaus's arm with her tiny hand as he got up.

"Thanks Sunny, I think I'll be fine," Klaus said as he held her tightly.

They both climbed on to the long, leather and torn-up seat, and got as comfortable as possible.

"Sunny, don't worry," Klaus whispered quietly. "We will get ourselves out of this, I am sure of it. We just have to stay strong and do as we're told for now."

Sunny nodded, glumly.

"If Violet were here, I bet she could have made sure that hammock held tight," Said Klaus. "I don't know what she's going through, but it has to be worse than this."

And with that, something very unexpected happened.

Sunny and Klaus were thrown violently from their seats and onto the cold floor.

The submarine tipped heavily to the side and there was a hole forming on the right side.

Klaus could see, through the tiny window, a bit of what looked like a large balloon. And this for him was like seeing light in the dark.

The hole became bigger and bigger and the cold water started pouring through it as Anthony and Fernald ran from the room.

As they were busy screaming at Klaus and Sunny, they barely heard the men's words. Because they were simply shocked.

Anthony and Fernald tried to cover up the hole, but It didn't work,. and just got bigger. They decided to open the submarine door, and climb onto the land.

They drove the submarine as close to the surface as they could, and sent Klaus and Sunny up and onto the land.

Klaus and Sunny couldn't believe their eyes, as they stared in shock at what they saw.

Klaus's assumption of the balloon was extremely correct.

There was a basket of a hot-air balloon floating on top of the water, and the balloon itself was hanging over the side into the water. It was a huge balloon, the size of a small house, certainly big enough to hold 5 very close friends. The people in the balloon started piling out onto the land, just as Anthony and Fernald arose from the water.

It felt to Klaus and Sunny like they were in a coma, or a dream. They hadn't seen these people in a very long time. It seemed like a decade. Fernald and Anthony exploded at the sight.

There, standing in front of them, scurrying out of the balloon was Kit Snicket, Hector, and all 3 Quagmire triplets, Isadora, Duncan and Quigley. Isadora screamed with delight, but Kit acted quickly. She grabbed some rope from inside the balloon, floating on top of the stream, and quickly tied the protesting Anthony and Fernald to a rock, with the help of Hector. The others watched on, until she was finished.

Then they all ran from person to person hugging, shaking hands, and exchanging tears because of the sight of their lost companions.

When everyone said an astounding hello to everyone, they all sat down, close together, on a blanket from the balloon.

"I still can hardly believe that this is real," Klaus stated.

"Me either," said Isadora.

"That's right, Duncan and Isadora, you are finally re-united with Quigley! I'm o glad that you found out he is alive!" Klaus said with exasperation.

"I know,"said Duncan with a smile, "We could hardly believe it ourselves when he showed up with Kit up in the sky."

"We're all together again, finally, after all this time, and I will make sure that we aren't separated ever again," said Klaus.

Then Quigley said something that obviously, no one else had seemed to notice yet.

"But wait, where is Violet?!"

"Oh my gosh," said Klaus.

"Klaus, where is she?" Isadora said, sounding worried.

"I'm so so sorry to say this, but Count Olaf and his troupe took her captive on their submarine, and sent us off with those two, and we haven't been able to get to her yet."

Quigley's face fell.

So did Duncan and Isadoras'.

Everyone was silent, as a tear dropped from Klaus and Sunny's eyes. They wished, dearly, that their beloved sister, could be here, to be in the reunion of their lost friends.

"Oh my god," said Isadora. "We have to get her back!"

"Yes," said Quigley, "We must."

"But how?" Exclaimed a teary-eyed Klaus.

"We, will have to find a way," said Quigley. "We all know what could be happening to Violet in the hands of those drunken, cruel, heartless, disgusting men.

Everyone looked around, thinking horrid thoughts about the actual reality of what was happening to Violet. Although they didn't know for a fact that it was actually happening to her, it was just their worst thoughts.

"Violet is beautiful," said Quigley.

Everyone looked at him, as he blushed a little.

"They will do anything, anything at all that they want with her," he said. Quigley was clearly, utterly devistated.

Everyone nodded silently, and glumly. They all began to sob and cry because they couldn't even think of the extremely horrid things that could be happening to poor Violet.

They all feared for their friend, and sister. They knew what the men could, and most likely, would do to her. They all knew they had to get her back. Everyone talked about this quietly to one another, and Isadora gently laid her hand on Quigley's shoulder, for she knew he was in love with Violet Baudelaire. Isadora thought it wasn't right that she got to see her long-lost love, and he didn't. Quigley looked at her sympathetically. Kit said that for now, all they could do is be as happy as possible, and enjoy the company that they have as of now, and be thankful that most of their friends were reunited, and think of plans, together, to get Violet back. They wiped away their tears, and had tiny, hopeful smiles on their faces, as they began to talk of their plans to get her back, and as they talked about their past experiences. Isadora put her hand on Klaus's, and they stayed that way the entire time.

But Quigley wasn't really involved in the conversation whatsoever, because all he could think about was Violet. He thought about how much he missed her, and every singly reason why he loved her, and there was a lot. He saw her face in his mind, and thought of her beauty, he saw her inventions and thought of her talent, and he saw her, and thought of all her kindness and how much she cared for, and protected, the ones she loved. He simply couldn't take his mind off of her, and all he longed for was to see her, hold her. He needed her. A tear ran down his face, as he snapped back to reality. Isadora spread her arms out to both sides of her, and leaned onto Quigley's shoulder, then to Klaus's as she held them both close. Duncan sat with his head down near the group, as they all comforted each other, in this extremely sad time.

It seemed as this wouldn't be anything close to a happy reunion afterall.

**A/N: Oh GOD! That was long! and EXTREMELY HARD to write! Pleaseeee review! I worked so hard on this chapter, you don't even know. haha omgsh im sooo glad its done!**

**I really hope you liked it! I might write another chapter over these next 3 last days of our break from school, over where I live, but If I don't then the next chapter will be this Saturday or Sunday. We don't have school over here on Monday or Tuesday! YAYYY!**

**Well, thanks to everyone who read, and please review, say whatever you like, and I hope you liked it, it took me forever! Bye for now!**

**- S. Rose**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE 2 !

Hey everyone! Just wanted to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated in sooooo long, but I haven't had any inspiration lately and I don't know I've just been so caught up lately and stressed with school and friends and everything. You know how it gets sometimes. but I'm back and I cant wait to write more chapters for you guys, if I get the time. But I wanted to tell you guys just not to give up because im brainstorming ideas for the next chapter, and the chapters to come might be a little shorter, but more of them, faster. Haha and I'm spending the night at my friends house tonight but I've got ideas so chapter should be up tomorrow! And maybe another one Sunday but I've got the 2nd performance of my play tomorrow night [Saturday, March the 7th that some of my family is coming to, so I'm gonna be at that tomorrow night. But other than that I'm gonna try to update on weekends but I can never guarantee anything cause I have a really busy schedule now-a-days. o Doesn't everyone ? Haha well anywho, thanks to all my fans who have stuck with my story anyways! And PLEASE tell me any comments and suggestions or ideas for the story that you could have and if you want me to maybe use them cause I am running on close to empty on them here. Chapters coming soon !

xoxo- Steph


	7. AN AGAIN ! sorry there are some issues

Hey people !

This is kinda a continuation from the other author's note. Pleaseeee read.

Oh my goodness !

P.S ! – SORRY for being kinda mean right now, but FOR THE LAST TIME PEOPLE, I will not, am not, and have not used correct grammar in my author's notes, I KNOW THAT.

So everyone dosent have to keep pointing that out because I know.

Its called author's NOTES.

Notessssss, not a story, so I feel grammar isn't important. The only important thing is to get my ideas and announcements out.

Thanks to all my reviewers, chapters coming soon. My computer got infected with viruses. Writing the rest of the next chapter down and when its finished ill add it to here.

Im SOOOO extremely sorry though.

I was not true to my word, and was being a liar.

Ive just had so muchhhh drama in my life right now that you wouldn't believe. Middle school kinda sucks. But things are way better now, and you're probably sick of hearing about my live, haha so, 

Sorry sorry sorry, but since im adding another chapter, chapter 5, and working hard on it cause I have noooo ideas whatsoever, you guys have to review and recommend this story to friends and fellow fanfiction-ers ! pleasee haha I need more reviews so I can get more thoughts, ideas and criticism. Thanx !


End file.
